


Learning Curve II

by twinsarein



Series: Learning Curve 'Verse [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex continues to learn what it mean to have Clark Kent caring about you.  This is a direct continuation of where the last part ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



Looking at Clark, sleeping the deep sleep of the innocent, Lex carefully maneuvers himself off the bed to avoid waking him. He bites back a gasp as his sore ass twinges at his movements. The previous night flashes back to him, and then next sound he has to bite back is a moan.

It had been a long and interesting night, just as he’d suspected it would be, but in the end, Clark got his way, just as he always did. Not only does Lex find it almost impossible to tell Clark no, but he knows that what Clark does, he does because he loves him, and that is almost impossible for Lex to resist.

Finally making it off the bed, he stands gingerly. His ass is throbbing from the intense spanking before bed, his hole is sore from the amount of attention Clark paid it during the night, and various other muscles are protesting because of some of the odd positions Clark had held him in.

Every bit of it makes him smile and his cock twitch. He’s feeling very satiated and, even better, cared for. It still isn’t a feeling he’s used to, or completely comfortable with, either. He’s much more used to Lionel’s brand of caring - which involves no touching beyond the occasional slap and lots of insults to his intelligence, drive, and his so-called overactive emotions.

Shaking off thoughts of his father, not wanting to taint his morning, Lex heads for the closet door where his robe is hanging.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Turning swiftly, Lex sees Clark sitting up in bed, and Lex’s heart kicks up a notch as the sheets slip down, revealing Clark’s nude body from the waist up. “I thought I’d see what the cook has left us to eat. I thought you’d like the fact that I was thinking of food.”

Clark swings his legs to the side of the bed, and sits there totally unconscious of his nudity. Lex wishes he could say the same, instead his eyes are drawn to Clark’s body, roaming over it almost against his will. “I’m very glad you are going to have breakfast with me this morning, but we agreed the first order of the day was a morning spanking, so come over here.” He pats his lap, and looks at Lex expectantly.

Shaking his head, Lex looks away from Clark. “You might not be aware of this, but we overslept. You’ll be late for work unless we skip some things.”

“You know very well I can get to The Planet in less than a minute, if I want to - and that includes a full breakfast, a shower, and getting dressed appropriately. I know this arrangement is still new to the both of us, but we both agreed to it. So, why do you keep being so resistant?”

Lex isn’t sure why. He loves his morning spankings, they help ground him for the rest of the day. All he knows is that he can’t stop fighting. He looks at Clark, but tries to keep his turmoil hidden. “Why does it matter to you so much? It’s my ass on the line. It’s not a problem for me if we skip it here and there.”

Turning back to the closet to get his robe, Lex freezes in the motion of reaching for it at Clark’s voice. “Lex, walk over here right now.”

The forceful command in Clark’s voice makes Lex shiver, and his cock twitch. It also takes the fight right out of him. This is what he’d needed. His father was forever giving him choices with hidden traps inside, trying to trip him up, make him fail. Clark’s order left him with no choices, however. He just had to do as he was told.

Fighting is an ingrained response at this point for him, and Lex knows that one of the things he and Clark will be working on is his ability to trust at least Clark. He does on some level, but for now, absolute commands are sometimes the only way he can let go.

Unsure how Clark had figured that out so quickly, Lex still gives a quiet, relieved sigh as he turns back to Clark and walks over to where he’s sitting. With no more resistance, he lays himself over Clark’s bare legs.

The bed’s a little low for Clark’s lap to be flat, so he levitates in the air a few inches until Lex is lying comfortably across his lap. Each morning they’ve done this, Lex has thought about replacing the bed, but he has to admit to getting even more turned on at the show of power. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like it Clark floated up even more, so the only thing supporting Lex would be Clark’s strong body. He hadn’t mentioned it, though.

The only warning Lex gets before a hand comes down on his ass, is the hand Clark first puts on the small of his back to anchor him. The first three swats rain down so quickly, that it feels like one, huge spank that covers the entirety of his ass at once.

At the feel of it, Lex jumps, but as the pain radiates outwards, he feels the tension drain from his body. There is no more fight left in him at all, as the blows continue to fall, never settling on one spot. After the first three, Clark slows down and takes his time with the ones remaining.

They had talked about making the spanking a set number of blows, but Clark hadn’t liked that idea. He wanted it to be as many as Lex needed to start the day out relaxed and tension-free. Lex had to admit, now, that it had been a good idea. If there had been a set amount, he wouldn’t have been able to sink into it and give himself up to it. He would have been too busy counting the blows.

Clark never keeps to a pattern Lex can get used to either. Sometimes he spanks lightly, but so fast that by the time the pain registers, it hits all at once and Lex is left gasping and boneless. Sometimes his lays a kiss on Lex’s ass after each blow, leaving Lex feeling like a bowl of gooey, lovesick mush when he’s done.

Today, after the first three, Clark has settled into blows that could be timed with a metronome. His hand comes down again and again, never in the same spot, but always with the same pressure, and always one second apart. Lex finds himself soothed by the regularity, the pain becoming part of the background.

After a while, the blows stop, but Lex feels himself floating in the state of bliss Clark always seems to take him to so effortlessly. Dimly he’s aware of Clark speaking to him, and he responds, but he has no idea of what is actually said.

The next thing he’s aware of, is a cool cream being spread on his warm ass. Then, fingers are slipping inside of him, and he feels himself moan and move sluggishly back and up into the sweet invasion.

He feels himself being gently lifted and tuned over onto his back, and Clark is claiming him. He feels Clark in him and over him, and Lex works to focus his eyes so he can see. Everything is through a haze, but he smiles when he can finally make out Clark’s face.

Without even needing to think about it, he starts moving in sync with Clark, until their movements feel as though they are being made by one body. Slow, languorous motions, neither of them in any hurry for this to end. They stare into each other’s eyes, never looking away, and it feels as though their connection goes soul deep.

Lex has no idea how long they move together, before Clark’s thrusts speed up, just a little. “Come, Lex. Now.” Still looking into each other’s eyes, Lex feels Clark’s command more than hears it. He’d had no idea he was anywhere close to coming, but at Clark’s order, sensation washes through him, and he feels his come landing on his stomach.

Instead of spasms, it is more one long wave of pleasure, pleasure that continues when he feels Clark release deep inside of him. Dimly, he’s aware of Clark readjusting them and wrapping his arms around him. He hears Clark tell him that he’d taken the day off, and Lex simply smiles - all his defenses down for now, knowing that he’s with someone that will never lay traps in his way, that simply wants to love and be with him


End file.
